The present invention relates to an eyeglass-lens processing apparatus for processing a peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens.
An eyeglass-lens processing apparatus for processing a peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens in conformity with the shape of an eyeglass frame is known. With this type of apparatus, the eyeglass lens after being roughly processed is subjected to finish processing by a finish abrasive wheel, but since the processed lens has corners on both sides, the corners are further subjected to chamfering.
Conventionally, this chamfering is manually performed by an operator by using a so-called hand grinder having a rotating conical abrasive wheel. Further, there is another type of processing apparatus in which a chamfering abrasive wheel is provided separately from the grinding abrasive wheel, and chamfering is effected by applying a fixed load between the chamfering abrasive wheel and the lens while rotating the lens held on a lens rotating shaft (lens chuck shaft).
However, the manual chamfering using the hand grinder is not easy to perform, and expert skill is required for performing a desired amount of chamfering, so that it is difficult for a person unskilled in the processing to perform satisfactory chamfering.
In addition, with the apparatus in which a fixed load is applied between the chamfering abrasive wheel and the lens, since the rotating speed of the lens is generally fixed, there are cases where the chamfering of a desired amount cannot be performed.
In view of the above-described problems of the conventional art, an object of the invention is to provide an eyeglass-lens processing apparatus which makes it possible to perform satisfactory chamfering easily.
Another object of the invention is to provide an eyeglass-lens processing apparatus which is used jointly with a grooving mechanism and makes it possible to perform useful chamfering.
The present invention provides the following arrangements:
(1) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
lens rotating means for holding and rotating the lens;
a chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft axially supporting at least one chamfering abrasive wheel and having a rotational axis different from an axis which a rough abrasive wheel and a finish abrasive wheel are rotatable;
moving means for moving the chamfering abrasive wheel between a retreated position and a processing position;
urging means for urging the chamfering abrasive wheel toward the lens during chamfering processing;
detecting means for obtaining position data of a corner portion of the periphery of the lens based on target lens shape data of an eyeglass frame or a template and layout data of the lens with respect to a target lens shape;
arithmetic means for obtaining position data of a contact point between the lens and the chamfering abrasive wheel with respect to a rotational angle of the lens based on the position data of the corner portion of the periphery thus obtained and configuration data of a processing surface of the chamfering abrasive wheel, and obtaining lens rotational velocity data for making a moving speed of the contact point substantially constant based on the position data of the contact point thus obtained; and
control means for controlling operation of the lens rotating means based on the lens rotational velocity data thus obtained.
(2) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (1), wherein the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft supports the chamfering abrasive wheel and a grooving abrasive wheel coaxially.
(3) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (2), wherein the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft axially supports the chamfering abrasive wheels and the grooving abrasive wheel interposed between the chamfering abrasive wheels, each of the chamfering abrasive wheels having a processing surface decreased in diameter as it is located further from the grooving abrasive wheel.
(4) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (1), wherein the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft is inclined relative to a rotational axis of the lens rotating means.
(5) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (4), wherein the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft is inclined at an angle of about 8 degrees relative to the rotational axis of the lens rotating means.
(6) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (1), wherein the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft supports the chamfering abrasive wheel and a grooving abrasive wheel coaxially, and inclined relative to a rotational axis of the lens rotating means so that the grooving abrasive wheel extends along a curvature of an optical plane of the lens.
(7) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (1), further comprising:
an input key for changing a chamfering amount;
wherein the arithmetic means obtains the lens rotational velocity data in accordance with the chamfering amount designated by the input key.
(8) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (1), further comprising:
an input key for changing a chamfering amount;
wherein the control means controls rotation number of the lens required for the chamfering processing in accordance with the chamfering amount designated by the input key.
(9) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (1), further comprising:
selecting means for selecting whether or not the chamfering processing is performed.
(10) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (1), wherein:
an arithmetic means obtains chamfering processing data based on radius vector data and peripheral edge position data based on the target lens shape data and the layout data; and
the control means controls, based on the chamfering processing data thus obtained, an axis-to-axis distance between a rotational axis of the lens rotating means and the rotational axis of the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft, and a relative position of the lens with respect to the chamfering abrasive wheel in a direction of the rotational axis of the lens.
(11) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (1), wherein:
the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft supports the chamfering abrasive wheel and a grooving abrasive wheel coaxially;
the arithmetic means obtains grooving processing data based on radius vector data and peripheral edge position data based on the target lens shape data and the layout data; and
the control means controls, based on the grooving processing data thus obtained, an axis-to-axis distance between a rotational axis of the lens rotating means and the rotational axis of the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft, and a relative position of the lens with respect to the grooving abrasive wheel in a direction of the rotational axis of the lens.
(12) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
lens rotating means for holding and rotating the lens;
a chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft axially supporting at least one chamfering abrasive wheel and a grooving abrasive wheel coaxially and having a rotational axis different from an axis about which a rough abrasive wheel and a finish abrasive wheel are rotatable, the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft being inclined relative to a rotational axis of the lens rotating means so that the grooving abrasive wheel extends along a curvature of an optical plane of the lens.;
moving means for moving the chamfering abrasive wheel between a retreated position and a processing position;
detecting means for obtaining position data of a corner portion of the periphery of the lens based on target lens shape data of an eyeglass frame or a template and layout data of the lens with respect to a target lens shape;
arithmetic means for obtaining position data of a contact point between the lens and the chamfering abrasive wheel with respect to a rotational angle of the lens based on the position data of the corner portion of the periphery thus obtained and configuration data of a processing surface of the chamfering abrasive wheel; and
control means for controlling operation of the lens rotating means based on the position data of the contact point thus obtained.
(13) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (12), wherein the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft axially supports the chamfering abrasive wheels and the grooving abrasive wheel interposed between the chamfering abrasive wheels, each of the chamfering abrasive wheels having a processing surface decreased in diameter as it is located further from the grooving abrasive wheel.
(14) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (12), wherein the chamfering abrasive wheel rotating shaft is inclined at an angle of about 8 degree relative to the rotational axis of the lens rotating means.
(15) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a lens processing unit including:
a lens chuck shaft which holds and rotates the lens;
a first abrasive wheel rotating shaft which rotates a rough abrasive wheel and a finish abrasive wheel;
a second abrasive wheel rotating shaft which rotates a chamfering abrasive wheel;
a moving mechanism which moves the chamfering abrasive wheel between a retreated position and a processing position; and
an urging mechanism which urges the chamfering abrasive wheel toward the lens during chamfering processing;
an input unit which inputs target lens shape data of an eyeglass frame or a template and layout data of the lens with respect to a target lens shape;
a lens measuring unit which obtains position data of a corner portion of the periphery of the lens based on the target lens shape data and the layout data thus inputted; and
an arithmetic control unit which obtains position data of a contact point between the lens and the chamfering abrasive wheel with respect to a rotational angle of the lens based on the position data of the corner portion of the periphery thus obtained and configuration data of a processing surface of the chamfering abrasive wheel, obtains lens rotational velocity data for making a moving speed of the contact point substantially constant based on the position data of the contact point thus obtained, and controls operation of the lens chuck shaft based on the lens rotational velocity data thus obtained.
(16) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (15), wherein the second abrasive wheel rotating shaft supports the chamfering abrasive wheel and a grooving abrasive wheel coaxially.
(17) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (16), wherein the second abrasive wheel rotating shaft axially supports the chamfering abrasive wheels and the grooving abrasive wheel interposed between the chamfering abrasive wheels, each of the chamfering abrasive wheels having a processing surface decreased in diameter as it is located further from the grooving abrasive wheel.
(18) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (15), wherein the second abrasive wheel rotating shaft is inclined relative to a rotational axis of the lens chuck shaft.
(19) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (15), wherein the second abrasive wheel rotating shaft is inclined at an angle of about 8 degrees relative to the rotational axis of the lens chuck shaft.
(20) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (15) wherein the second abrasive wheel rotating shaft supports the chamfering abrasive wheel and a grooving abrasive wheel coaxially, and inclined relative to a rotational axis of the lens chuck shaft so that the grooving abrasive wheel extends along a curvature of an optical plane of the lens.
(21) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (15), further comprising:
an input key which changes a chamfering amount;
wherein the arithmetic control unit obtains the lens rotational velocity data in accordance with the chamfering amount designated by the input key.
(22) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (15), further comprising:
an input key which changes a chamfering amount;
wherein the arithmetic control unit controls rotation number of the lens required for the chamfering processing in accordance with the chamfering amount designated by the input key.
(23) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (15), wherein:
the arithmetic control unit obtains chamfering processing data based on radius vector data and peripheral edge position data based on the target lens shape data and the layout data, and controls, based on the chamfering processing data thus obtained, an axis-to-axis distance between a rotational axis of the lens chuck shaft and the rotational axis of the second abrasive wheel rotating shaft, and a relative position of the lens with respect to the chamfering abrasive wheel in a direction of the rotational axis of the lens.
(24) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus of (15), wherein:
the second abrasive wheel rotating shaft supports the chamfering abrasive wheel and a grooving abrasive wheel coaxially; and
the arithmetic control unit obtains grooving processing data based on radius vector data and peripheral edge position data based on the target lens shape data and the layout data, and controls, based on the grooving processing data thus obtained, an axis-to-axis distance between a rotational axis of the lens chuck shaft and the rotational axis of the second abrasive wheel rotating shaft, and a relative position of the lens with respect to the grooving abrasive wheel in a direction of the rotational axis of the lens.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. Hei. 11-193768 (filed on Jul. 7, 1999), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.